Through Pure Ecstasy
by sadlonelylittlegirl
Summary: A talk between Sasori and Ino becomes much more and tie them to each other. MATURE for sexual themes. Pairing:SasoIno


DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO or any of it's characters! Masashi Kishimoto does. I created only the fanfic and I hope people actually enjoy it. Thanks for taking time and reading it.

WARNING: _THIS IS A SASOINO FANFIC!! So if you don't like the pairing or one of the characters then I suggest you leave now and forever hold your peace and forget you "accidently" stumbled upon this fanfic! Ok. I won't take crap from anyone! Thanks._

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Author: Lily C a.k.a. sweetcandy13  
Anime: NARUTO SHIPPUDEN  
Title: Through Pure Ecstasy  
Rating: M (Mature)  
Major Pairings: Sasori-x-Ino  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ino was afraid. She never thought that her stubborness could lead to this! How did this happen? Why did this have to happen to her?!

'No! Be strong Yamanaka! This isn't like you!' Ino told herself through her mind. She knew she had to be strong about this. But the thought of the blue chakra strings holding her body made her angry and nervous. She overheard the voices outside the room. It was two males. She knew about the Akatsuki. Hell, she was unfortunate to meet up with one of them constantly.

The door opened and in came the one she expected. Sasori of the Red Sand. Behind him was Deidara, it was almost like looking into her reflection, only different gender.

"Leave us alone," Sasori ordered.

"Ok Danna," Deidara spoke. "I still think it's dangerous to have her here, un."

"Go," Sasori said again.

Deidara nodded and walked out of the room. Ino was on the bed, staring angrily at the red-headed boy. His eyes half-closed, one would almost believe he was bored or tired. He was undeniably beautiful His messy red hair was untameable. His eyes a honey-glazed color, even though they looked empty, in some way, they looked as if they were filled with sort of hidden feelings. His skin was unblemished and his face was boyish and so lovely. Ino couldn't help but stare at him. The Akatsuki cloak fit him well too. It was a beautiful fabric.

"Why have you brought me here?" Ino asked.

Sasori chuckled. "Don't be hasty, we have plenty of time," he told her.

"What are you talking about?!" Ino questioned.

"There is no need to answer questions now," Sasori remarked.

Ino growled. He was the same as always. The few times they have encounter she knew a bit about him. She knew he was from Sunagakure. He had confessed that to her about the fourth time they met up with each other. She knew he was a master of puppetry and could also control people with his chakra strings.

"Ino," Sasori spoke her name in a way that sent shivers down the platinum haired girl's spine. Yet, it was a tingle filled with delight. She didn't understand why though. What was it that she was feeling?

"I told you not to participate in the hunt for Akatsuki," Sasori reminded her about their little talk. Ino remembered that. It was on their sixth encounter. She remembered their first encounter very well. Al the way to the sixth.

xx0xx

_Flashback_

Ino had took out her kunai and blocked the scorpion's tail before it hit her directly on the head. Hiruko pulled back his tail and stared at Ino. The Yamanaka girl wasn't as weak as he thought she was. Ino was breathing heavy. This battle had carried on for at least an hour already. Hiruko chuckled.

"My, you are brave."

"Less talk more action!" Ino told him as she went to attack Hiruko. The scorpion's tail came again and Ino deflected it with another kunai. She pushed herself away and growled in anger. She finally got to be on a mission to go after Akatsuki and she was already growing weary in the battle. She felt ashamed of herself. Hiruko attacked again and ino jumped up into the air. With a flip she managed to bring down the kunais into Hiruko's face, clearly sinking them in. Ino felt a bit nauseaus, but it had to be done. She pulled back and smiled. But it faded when she noticed that no blood was on the kunais. She turned back and saw Hiruko was still standing, his face broken.

"What...are you?" she asked, her eyes trembling.

Hiruko moved strangely. Then it opened! Ino gasped. It was a strange puppet. Out stepped its puppeteer. His red untameable hair, his honey-glazed eyes. His Akatsuki cloak. He looked young.

"My, you are one tough kunnoichi," he spoke.

Ino prepared for another launch, but felt herself stuck. She noticed something. She looked at herself and managed to see the chakra strings.

"Yamanaka Ino," Sasori spoke.

"So, who are you in reality?!" she asked.

"My name is Sasori," he spoke.

Ino narrowed her eyes as she tried to walk towards him but was immediately pulled down to the floor. She groaned in pain, her body feeling tired from the long battle. Sasori released her and stared at her.

"It was really an interesting battle. Perhaps we will meet again sometime Yamanaka," he spoke. After that Sasori had taken Hiruko and disappeared. Ino growled in anger at the thought that she had lost to the enemy.

Sasori's words were true. They had collided paths twice again. On the third time Sasori hadn't been in Hiruko and he had warned Ino not to interfere again or something terrible will happen to her. But of course Ino refused to lose to anybody! She wanted to prove that she was stronger than Sakura and that she was useful! Again they crossed paths. A fourth time. At that time Sasori confessed that he was from Sunagakure. Ino remembered that named. It was were Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were from.

They met a fifth time. Again Sasori told Ino not to try searching for Akatsuki anymore. That it wasn't a game and that it was a matter of life and death.

Ino smirked at that. "Why do you care?" she asked. Sasori had ignored her and simply walked away.

The sixth time they fought hard. And once again Sasori had told her not to interfere with them again.

"I am not playing around. You will regret ever trying this." He disappeared after those words. But Ino didn't give up. She was stubborn and believed in herself. But on the seventh day of their encounter, it was Sasori alone...

Flashback ends

xx0xx

Sasori shook his head. "Why didn't you listen?" he asked.

Ino smiled. "I never listen," she stated bluntly. She was stubborn and always did things her way, not anybody else's!

"And now you are here," Sasori reminded.

"Not for long," Ino promised. She stifled a gasp when she felt a tug. Sasori brought the kunnoichi to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and stared into her sky blue eyes.

"As long as you're my puppet, you shall remain here," he told her.

"I am not your puppet," Ino said through gritted teeth.

"You are mine Ino Yamanaka," he remarked.

"I belong to nobody," she commented. Sasori raised his hand and touched her skin. He couldn't feel much because of his wooden-self, but he could feel the smooth texture of her soft creamy skin. She was tender and delicate. So unlike his puppets. She wasn't rough or hard at all. He felt her hair. So real and so silky. She indeed had beautiful platinum blonde hair. Ino gulped as Sasori felt her. He slowly pushed her on the bed and was now on top of her.

With one hand he made his chakra strings pull her hand towards him and touch his cheek.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

Ino didn't understand. And she was more confused because she felt her cheeks warm. No heat radiated from his skin. It was hard texture and cold. Like wood. Why? She wondered what it was that made Sasori this way. Sasori didn't shudder or blushed at all. Ino wondered if it was because of her. Was she not capable of making a man blush? In that area, Sakura beat her by two. Sakura managed to make Naruto and Lee blush.

'Damn you Forehead Girl!' Ino thought angrily as Sasori continued making her caress his cheek. He was as emotionless as the puppets in the room. His room. Sasori got off her, but kept the strings on her body. He pulled her up and Ino growled. She hated this. She was kneeling on the bed, staring at him with her sky blue eyes filled with anger.

Sasori walked closer to her and sat on the bed. With his strings he pulled her down next to him. Ino wondered what it was that Sasori was doing. He stroke her hair. He placed a hand on her chin and turned her to face him. She was scared suddenly. She felt like this was somehow her end. Akatsuki will surely get rid of her in some way. Sasori noticed the tears in her eyes. He wiped them with his free hand and whispered ever so gently in her ear "Don't cry."

Ino raised her hand and wiped the rest of her tears. She inhaled and exhaled. She looked at Sasori's hazel eyes. He looked so beautiful. So different from many. Sasori was different and made her feel different. Shikamaru and her argued almost all the time. And they weren't really anything besides friends. She didn't want to be _anything_ else anyway! And Sasuke...well...Sasuke was a crush. Or was he? She believed he was. Or was she simply sayig that so she wouldn't hurt when he left Konohagakure? She didn't know. Sai? Simple put, she didn't really feel sparks with Sai. Sure he called her Miss Beautiful, but so what?! It didn't mean anything!

"What are you thinking about?" Sasori asked, curious about what was going through her pretty head.

"Konoha," Ino answered bluntly, not knowing what else to say. Plus, the last thing she wanted was to tell Sasori about her friends, enemies, and weaknesses as well as strengths. That would be stupid and she wasn't dumb to do such a mistake.

"Yamanaka, is this really what you expected? To be caught? To be held hostage by Akatsuki?" Sasori asked.

Ino stayed silent. She decided not to answer anymore questions. She decided to keep quiet. This is what he wanted. To anger her and to make her reach a boiling point. She decided to keep her cool and not do anything stupid.

"Why won't you answer?" he asked.

Ino stayed silent again. Sasori tilted his head, curious at why the Yamanaka girl was refusing to answer anything. Ino thought about her home, trying to keep her mind off all of this. She thought about the flower shop. She thought about her friends; Shikamaru and Chouji. She thought about Naruto and Sakura. She thought about...Sasuke. She knew he would truly keep her mind busy. She thought about when they were kids. Sasuke was cute. She gave a small smile, not knowing that Sasori was staring at her.

Ino thought about how handsome Sasuke looked when he was still in Konohagakure. Such narrowed eyes and such hatred in them. Ino saddened at that thought. She remembered how he always stated himself as an avenger and it made her sadder that he thought of nothing else. Sasuke never hurt her actually. She loved him. Loved?! Did this mean she didn't anymore?! She started wondering how Sasuke looked like now. He was probably more manly looking. Not a boy anymore. A man.

Ino's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hard tug and she realized Sasori had pulled her and took a hold of her wrist in a hard catch.

"I am not very patient," Sasori remarked. Ino trembled a bit, but it faded as she remembered that she needed to be strong in this situation. She didn't spoke. But she could feel her stomach twisting and turning as she looked at Sasori. This boy was different. He looked serious. His eyes still half-closed. He looked a bit lazy and tired. No wrinkles or anything. He was young. He was handsome. He was so beautiful and Ino realized this.

She raised a hand and caressed his cheek. This time she did it on her will. Sasori was taken by surprise, but he allowed her to do this. Ino realized that Sasori sent butterflies in her stomach, but she didn't understand why. From the moment they crossed paths she remembered not being able to take her mind off of him. She remembered having dreams about him. Wanting to see him again. That's the reason!

She realized that this was the reason she continued the search for Akatsuki. She wanted to cross paths with Sasori of the Red Sand again. She wanted to see him again. And the worse part of realizing this was that she was desperate to see him!! She didn't understand. A few minutes ago she thought she hated him. But she didn't. She desperately wanted to see him again. And now she was here. In the Akatsuki's lair. In his room. With him. Alone. Nothing in their way. Nobody to stop them. No limitations! No rules! No engagements or missions or dedications or anything like that! Nothing to keep them apart from each other.

Sasori raised an eyebrow as Ino gulped and started to slowly move her face closer to his. Sasori didn't blush, but he knew if he was still human his cheeks would be blooming red and pink. Ino hesitated and pulled back a little, she didn't know if this is what she wanted. She slowly got closer to his face and Sasori's eyes were about to close completely but Ino pulled back again. Sasori's sighed softly and rolled his eyes. Ino blushed a pink hue, making her pretty face look even prettier.

'Come on Ino! You can do this! Don't make this difficult!' she thought angrily. 'It's not that hard! A simply peck on the lips! Just a peck!' She beat herself within for not doing it confidently. What was wrong with her?! She was always confident and sure of herself! Then why was she so nervous now?

Ino sighed. Then she was taken by surprise. No time to react as she felt a pressure on her lips. Hard and cold. She realized that it was Sasori's lips. He was kissing her. He had pulled her from the bed with his chakra string and placed her on his lap. He was kissing her deeply. Ino's eyes were wide with surprise, but she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back. It was a long kiss. So beautiful and passionate.

After a few minutes-which seemed like hours for her-they parted and Ino was breathing heavily. Sasori smirked as he felt her curves. Ino blushed.

"So now what?" she asked nervously.

"Hmm, I don't know," Sasori said.

Ino nodded. She looked away and felt embarrassed to be in Sasori's arms. The arms of her enemy. Her target. Konoha wouldn't be happy about this. She knew that well. But...but that kiss was beautiful. It meant everything to her now. She felt ashamed, but she knew she loved Sasori. Even if they me fix times. He knew all he needed to know about her. And she knew she wouldn't regret this. The only hard part to accept, was the fact that he was an Akatsuki member. Sasori slowly pushed Ino off his lap and set her on the bed. Ino pushed herself to the middle of the bed and stared at the red-headed boy. Sasori crawled to her and smirked as he teased her.

He kissed her ear. Her head. Her neck. He was toying with her. This was fun but also disappointing since he didn't aim for her lips. She craved for his lips. She took a hold of his face and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Sasori allowed it for bit before pulling away. Ino blushed.

"Patience," he spoke.

"Like you, I don't have it," she told him with a smile. Sasori chuckled at that. This kinda surprised him. He didn't think he'd feel much emotions. He didn't think it was possible for him to laugh like this again. This warm feeling was exotic and he loved it. Never did he think he'd feel this. He has never felt something so beautiful. Ino went ahead and kissed his cheek. Sasori pulled away.

"There's something I need you to see," he spoke. Ino nodded, waiting for him to continued. Sasori sighed as he went ahead and started from the top of the cloak. He slowly started removing it. Ino blushed at the thought of seeing him. He slipped out of the coat and Ino gasped. Sasori's body was...not human. She saw a kanji on the left side of his chest. Scorpion. Also, that side was strange looking to her. It was as if something was resting within it. He wasn't human.

"What is this?" Ino asked.

Sasori chuckled. "As you can see, I am not human."

"Sasori," Ino spoke.

He crawled to the bed and looked at her eyes. "Ino, make me feel at least a bit human. Make me feel at least like something. Let me feel you. Make you feel me and make me have these emotions." Sasori caressed her cheek and Ino took a deep breath, trying to even her breathing as he started kissing her neck.

'Sasori...' Ino thought. She nodded slowly as she allowed him to kiss her. She smiled and hugged him, not afraid. Not sickened at the thought at all that he was a puppet. She loved him. Everything about him. This was a deep secret and she was happy that he told her.

'_Oh Sasori. I'll make you feel human. I'll make you feel like something warm again. I promise you that you will never feel like an empty puppet again. I will help you. I promise._'

"Ino."

"Sasori."

xx0xx

Itachi and Kisame walked by Sasori's room. They saw Deidara walking towards the direction they were coming from.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing, un," Deidara said. He looked at the door of Sasori's room. "I hope nothing bad is happening in there, un."

"Don't worry about the female brat," Kisame spoke. "Leader-sama had ordered not to bring any harm to her until notice," he reminded.

"Right," Deidara said and nodded.

"Hmm." Itachi looked at the door.

"What is it?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing," Itachi spoke. "Let us be on our way." After those words Itachi walked away. Kisame followed. Deidara went ahead to the direction he was heading.

Sasori laid on top of Ino, not putting all his weight on her. She was curvy and beautiful and soft. He was holding her leg and rubbing it. She was lovely this way. Her cheeks with a pink hue as she laid there. Her shirt opened. Her skirt and undergarment off. Sasori's hand cupped her there. On her area. Ino moaned softly and blushed deeper.

"Ino." Sasori whsipered.

Ino let out a small whimper as she opened one eye to look at him.

"I...I want to have you," he stated.

"Sa-Sasori..." Ino stuttered. Sasori went ahead and started rubbing her gently. Ino moaned and enjoyed his touch. She moaned his name and moaned as he rubbed. Sasori inserted on finger. Ino moaned louder as he inserted his middle finger now. Both pulling in and out from her special area. Ino moaned and groaned. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. This was painful but sent a nice feeing. After a while she let out. Sasori brought his fingers to his mouth and and licked the liquid. Ino wondered what was wrong.

"I...can't really taste anything," he told her.

"Oh." Ino was a bit disappointed but she smiled anyway. Sasori chuckled.

"But I bet you taste delicious," he remarked. Ino blushed and giggled. Sasori got in position. He gave one look at Ino and she nodded. She knew she wanted it. Sasori nodded as he slowly started inserted his pride into her. Ino moaned. Sasori worried a bit. Was this really painful to her? Ino was blushing deep red and holding onto the sheets of the bed. Sasori continued inserting until he was completely inside her.

'I...I can feel it in me! It's so painful! And so...good!' Ino's thoughts were filled with emotions. She was filled with such a feeling. Sasori waited a bit for the pain to subside. Ino opened her eyes and nodded. Sasori started a slow rhymth. Ino moaned his name as the rhythm started getting a bit faster. Then faster and faster until they picked up a rhythm of their own. Sasori placed his hands on her hips. Both their hips meeting everytime.

"Ah! Sa-Sasori! I feel so hot!" she yelled with lust and love in her voice. Sasori continued going. Thrusting into her. He felt something in him. His body felt hot. He felt hot. What was this feeling?! It was amazing! Ino felt like she was on fire! Her body burning with the ecstasy! Oh, how she **loved** it!! She pushed her hips harder and faster to meet his. Sasori couldn't believe it as he let out a small moan. He could feel the ecstasy of their love. Making love. That's what they were doing and it was...**ecstatic, rapturous, exciting, delirious**! And most of all; magical and **enchanting**!!

Oh, Ino and Sasori felt the magic they left in the room. The love. The room was filled with love. The chakra they unleashed as this hotness overpowered them so violently and so wonderfully! This love that was scalding their bodies. Ino sweating so much. Feeling her body ardent to the feel of Sasori's pride thrusting into her. Breaking her virginty point and making her his forever! The scorching feeling in her body. Her breasts moving with the rhythm they moved. This was amazing!

'I can feel the heat! It's burning me! It's feverish!'

Sasori and Ino. Their bodies were arousing to each other. Each making the other want more of this sclading and blazing love!

Sasori could feel it. He wanted to climax. But no! He wouldn't let Ino know that he burned for her. He wanted her to come first. He wanted her to be the one to reach her fiery, fervent, lustful point of ecstasy before he did.

"Sasori! I'm cumming!!" she yelled. Sasori went faster. Thursting as her as he could. Ino wrapped her legs around his waist and pushing faster and harder. She wanted to cum. She wanted her climax to hit. The pain! The lust! Oooh! The **LOVE**!

"I'm cumming!!" Ino shouted.

Sasori let out a loud moan. Both reaching their passionate point. Their fervent climax. Both letting out the fluids. His liquid seeping inside of her. Hers flowing out quickly as she sighed. Sasori sighed and placed his hands on each side of her head. She looked at him as he was breathing. Ino was the one sweating and bretahing heavily. Sasori slowly pulled out of her and laid next to her. Ino looked at Sasori and smiled.

"Well Ino," Sasori spoke.

"Hn?" Ino waited.

He chuckled. "I can honestly say that now with more reason, I will not allow you to go back to Konohagakure."

Ino smiled. She was tired and sleepy. This took out a lot of her energy. Sasori noticed and huddled closer to her. Ino cuddled into his body. He pulled the sheets and covered himself and her. Ino forced herself to pull up and give a feathery kiss to Sasori on the lips. When she parted she laid her head on his chest, her eyes were closing slowly.

"I wouldn't mind..." she said sleepily. "...staying...with...you..." She drifted off to sleep after those words. Sasori smiled as he played with her platinum hair. She was a jewel. He kissed her head and smiled. This was something unexpecting. But what could he do.

"Am I greedy enough to keep her?" he asked himself as he caressed her hair. He smiled and chuckled lightly. "We'll just have to find out. Won't we...?"

And they both slept together that night. The room filled with the scent of their love.

_**Ino dreamt. A dream of her and him. Together and happy. And she realized something. She belonged with him. She belonged with Sasori. Even if it meant being...Akatsuki...**_

* * *

_Well, my first SasoIno fic. I really like how it came out. Please, flamers, keep the comments to yourself. If you didn't like it then don't comment. If you don't like SasoIno or mature things then why are you even here in the first place?! Anyway, comments are welcomed._


End file.
